


Frisky

by xXxYaoiHandsUnitedxXx



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: BBW, Bondage, Crocs, Feminisation, High Heels, Light Bondage, M/M, Prostitution, Stockings, back, bald, boner bitch, chode, masked intercourse, stud muffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxYaoiHandsUnitedxXx/pseuds/xXxYaoiHandsUnitedxXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she actin like she need dick in her lyfe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frisky

 

Knees weak, arms heavy, palms sweaty, deep breathing, moms spaghetti.

 

 

peter parker loved dressing up in high heals because it made him feel like a super super sexy empowered woman and he liked the way his arse looked in them. 

but peter was lonely, his high heels could only provide him with so much companionship, and so he went out one night looking for some excitement.

 

He found it in a strip club downtown. it was bear night, and up on stage was the biggest sexiest bear peter had ever seen.

peter was poor, but he chucked as many quarters as he could at the sexy hunk of man flesh.

the quarters bounced off his verlumptuous stomach and the ripples they made in the fat had peter salivating like never before.

 

Peter made heart eyes at the man on stage, whom the announcer had called Fisk Cockthruster-2000. The man looked down on him and bared his cainines, and peters erection was so hard he got up and stripped down to his stockings there and then, throwing himself at the man on stage with wild abandon. He barrled into the man and ravished him, while the patrons of the club sat and watched silently. but the silence wasnt offputting, as the sweet sweet sound of barry white played through the overhead speakers while peter pounded his hunk of man meat.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry, this is a piss take


End file.
